Peruvian Puff Pepper
'Peruvian Puff Pepper '''is the second episode of the third season of ''Drake & Josh. It aired on April 9, 2005. Plot Josh starts making salsa while listening to a cooking tape. The chef on the tape is named Orajio Hidalgo. He begins to cut the tomato, which the chef refers to as "chunking the tomato". Drake then pauses the tape and tells Josh in a prank to smell the tomatoes by pressing them up to his nose with great force. Josh does so, with Drake laughing at him. Megan asks if she can join their salsa team after Drake bragging about the TV but they deny her request. Because of this, she gets them concerned and they go to their room thinking she's there. It is revealed she was hiding under the counter. She comes into the kitchen and puts a highly reactive substance in their salsa. When they come back, they question why it's bubbling. The salsa then explodes and leaves a mess in the kitchen. Walter and Audrey come in and begin to yell at the boys, leaving Megan innocent. The next day, Drake and Josh break into her room and find a control panel behind a unicorn painting which reveals the household all captured on camera. Drake declares that the monitors are used to know what the boys are doing all the time. He then presses a button, making Josh get shocked in the butt. He then says that's how it's been happening and thought it was puberty. The next day, when they show their parents, it is revealed that there is nothing but a regular old wall after they take off the painting. Drake and Josh try to explain, but in the end, Walter punishes them again. The next day, Megan answers the door, which reveals a man with a briefcase. Inside the case is a Peruvian Puff Pepper, which is one of the rarest peppers to come from Peru. She pays $40 for the peppers and takes them up to her room. Later, Drake and Josh scheme of a plan to steal the pepper from her room and manages to do so. Later during the night, Megan then goes into their room with a water gun and shout "GET UP!" They continue to sleep like they couldn't hear her. Then Megan goes up to both of their beds and squirts them, waking them up. She demands the pepper to be handed back to her, but the boys pretend that they don't have it. She eventually gets out of the room after spanking Josh and squirting Drake and Josh again. At the Salsa Cook-Off, Drake and Josh use Megan's Peruivan Puff Pepper in their salsa and they end up winning the contest. Megan then tells Josh to reveal the secret ingredient used to make the salsa, which was the Peruvian Puff Pepper. The host declares that the pepper is illegal in the United States since it was proven to cause kidney failure and/or chapped lips. Drake and Josh are kicked out of the competition and the brand-new TV goes to Megan (despite the fact she came in second). In the end, Megan enjoys her brand-new TV while the boys are cleaning the kitchen as punishment for splattering the salsa over the kitchen earlier due to Megan planting the explosive substance in their salsa. Quotes Trivia *In the iCarly episode iToe Fat Cakes, Carly is seen watching a part of this episode (specifically a part with Megan) Megan and Carly were both played by Miranda Cosgrove, so Carly was basically watching herself. *When Walter, Megan, and Audrey are watching TV right before the salsa explodes, if you listen carefully enough, you will hear that they are watching the Zoey 101 episode "Defending Dustin". *When Drake and Josh go into Megan's room when they found out about her entering the contest, the picture frame that opens up her surveillance panel is open. *This is the 3rd episode in which Josh is wearing an earring with the 1st 2 being Pilot and First Crush. Goofs *At the end, Drake and Josh are fixing the kitchen but in the scene before Drake and Josh go to knock down the poster in Megan's room to find nothing in it, the kitchen is completely unharmed. * Having a monitor with a bunch of stuff in it is almost impossible. * During the scene Drake & Josh remember all the horrible thing Megan has done to them, it includes the scene from Guitar in which Drake's Guitar was short circuited by his amp, even though it was actually Josh who caused it Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Trivia